1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is directed to portable electronic devices, such as handheld printers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some portable electronic devices employ externally accessible contacts to supply power to the electronic device, for example to supply current to a rechargeable battery housed within. These externally accessible contacts are usually separate components serving the sole function of supplying electric current to the rechargeable battery. Having numerous sole-function components, however, adds to the cost and complexity of portable electronic devices.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,170 issued to Gregory B. Arnold on Nov. 25, 2003, describes a portable printer including lower and upper housing sections. The portable printer of the '170 patent includes a printed circuit board having battery contacts that releasably contact four rechargeable batteries. The lower housing section includes a compartment for receiving a battery that is connected to the printed circuit board for powering the printer and its electronics. A separate port provides access from outside of the housing, to the printed circuit board.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,033,097, issued to Petteruti et al. on Apr. 25, 2006, describes a portable printer that includes a housing with upper and lower housing sections and a cover. The cover is coupled to the lower housing section by a hinge that enables the cover to pivot between an opened position and a closed position.
The present disclosure is directed to overcome one or more of the shortcomings set forth above.